Mirkwood extérieur nuit
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Will Byers est devenu un écrivain riche et célèbre. Adieu Zombie Boy, adieu aussi Will le Sage. Il est aujourd'hui William Hawkins, grand maître du roman fantastique. Mais quand il se regarde honnêtement dans un miroir, hélas, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y voit. Vous pouvez toujours sortir Will Byers de l'Upside-Down… mais pas l'Upside-Down de Will Byers.


_Bonjour à tous ceux qui tomberont sur ce petit texte, qui est issu d'un Défi d'écriture sur le thème de la forêt et une expérience que le héros y fait. Il fallait également essayer de produire une nouvelle à chute._  
_Pour information, cette continuation se déroulant de nos jours ne comporte aucun spoiler et fait globalement référence à la saison 1 et 2. _

_._

* * *

**MIRKWOOD EXTÉRIEUR NUIT**

(L'homme dans le miroir)

**Prologue**

La jeune femme rajusta son micro-casque et serra son porte-document contre son T-shirt aux couleurs de l'émission. D'un geste nerveux, elle tira sur le devant de sa jupe pour la lisser avant de lever le poing pour toquer sous le panneau noir où s'étalait le nom de l'écrivain.

— M. Hawkins ? appela-t-elle. C'est à vous dans cinq minutes.

Depuis la loge, la rumeur d'un murmure indistinct lui parvint, étouffé par la porte hermétiquement close. Elle se dévissa la tête pour consulter le chronomètre argenté suspendu à son cou et se mordit la lèvre de contrariété. Plus que quelques minutes et il était toujours dedans, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ?

— Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ? Je peux entrer ? hasarda-t-elle en posant son oreille décollée contre la porte.

Il lui sembla entendre un raclement de gorge et puis quelqu'un qui répétait plus fort d'un ton bougon, ce qui ressemblait à : _« Presque, ça va, voilà, j'arrive… »_.

L'écrivain William Hawkins était l'invité de l'émission « Les grands maîtres du roman horrifique ». Ce n'était que son deuxième jour de stage ici mais America Sinclair [1] avait dû lire sa fiche biographique la veille au soir, en catastrophe. En fait, même la _productrice_ (Mme Wheeler, une amie de ses parents) pensait qu'il ne viendrait pas, et tout le monde avait été surpris de sa réponse positive… Le vieux bonhomme était un ronchon, comme tous les papys, à commencer par le sien... Elle avait donc lu qu'Hawkins était une sorte d'ermite qui ne mettait quasiment pas les pieds hors de chez lui. En ce qui la concernait, elle n'était pas super fan des films d'horreur, mais on disait de lui en opinant avec une moue impressionnée que c'était le nouveau Stephen King – qui que cet autre gars puisse être !... Au bout d'un moment, elle ne pouvait quand même pas lire toutes les fiches bio de tous les écrivains, non ?

— Très bien, écoutez, je repasse dans deux minutes exactement. Mais il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir le trac, vous savez…

_— Si vous le dites…_

.

Will Byers était assis le dos droit dans sa chaise, face au grand miroir très éclairé du petit réduit pompeusement rebaptisé « loge » qu'on avait mis à sa disposition. Ses mains rugueuses aux jointures blanches étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs en skaï. Il respirait difficilement en essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur.

Et il n'y arrivait pas.

A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Il avait beau sentir la crise venir et prendre ses médicaments consciencieusement… rien ne fonctionnait dès que l'attaque de panique commençait à lui donner le vertige. Les sons se distordaient, les couleurs, contours et formes se mélangeaient… Un voile laiteux engloutissait le monde en quelques secondes. L'ouïe était la dernière à lâcher prise, en lui laissant le fallacieux sentiment qu'il était encore conscient ou semi-conscient de quelque chose…

Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il venait de basculer. Jamais au bon moment, évidemment, mais y avait-il un bon moment pour cela, en vérité ? Son cynisme de vieux survivant en doutait. Il se devinait là, tout raide et pâle dans le miroir bordé d'ampoules, les yeux bruns écarquillés.

Mais étrangement, ce qu'il voyait n'était pas son visage marqué aux cheveux courts coupés en brosse. Ou en tous cas, pas celui de _maintenant_. Mais plutôt celui du jeune garçon insouciant d'autrefois, dont la vie avait été radicalement foutue en l'air. Ces cheveux longs lissés, son air naïf de petite chose fragile... Des années auparavant, et il en était toujours là.

.

C'était arrivé par un mauvais soir de novembre, au terme d'une parfaite journée passée à jouer à _Donjons et Dragons _dans la cave d'un copain, et à y être resté un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû… Il avait voulu être un bon garçon et éviter les affres de l'inquiétude à sa mère. _Soyez un bon garçon_, qu'ils disaient ! Avec entrain, il avait laissé ses amis, enfourché sa bicyclette et pris sans sourciller le raccourci qui passait par le bois, juste devant la centrale électrique.

Bien sûr, il savait que c'était _interdit_ mais il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Il voulait juste être un bon petit, à l'heure pour le dîner. Il aimait les sciences et savait que la ligne droite était – quoi qu'il arrive – le chemin le plus direct pour passer d'un point A à un point B… Sa mère avait assez de problèmes comme ça avec son job de vendeuse aux horaires extensifs… Et c'est exactement ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à pédaler comme un dératé, debout en danseuse sur son vélo cross, en train de couper par "Mirkwood".

Pendant longtemps ce nom n'avait été qu'un synonyme d'amusement et d'excitation, le lieu de vie d'Elfes glorieux auxquels il aimait follement se comparer en signant de superbes œuvres picturales sous le pseudo de Will Le Sage. Mais ce nom, flottant à la lisière de sa conscience qui glissait plus vite qu'un passager sur le pont du Titanic en train de couler, ne fit qu'accélérer le processus. Sous l'effet de la terreur, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées. D'un coup, son corps s'était complètement relâché sur le côté comme tombe un sac de farine : lourd et sans élégance.

Il ne sentait rien. Il ne voyait plus, il n'était plus là. Il aurait sans doute aimé que tout cela ne soit qu'une bienheureuse et véritable inconscience qui aurait pu lui faire croire qu'il grappillait à son anxiété quelques précieuses minutes du sommeil qui le fuyait... Il était conscient mais ailleurs, dans un univers affleurant où la nature la plus sauvage et la plus menaçante avait repris ses droits. Les murs de sa loge étaient couverts d'un réseau de fongus sombre qui palpitait furieusement. Dans sa gorge, son cri de désespoir était étouffé par une bile amère qui lui rappela le moment où encore enfant il avait dû recracher la visqueuse larve noire tachetée qui s'était logée dans son estomac à son insu pendant des mois... Ce seul souvenir lui redonnait encore la nausée. Pourvu qu'il ne vomisse pas au réveil sur son costume tout neuf ! Nancy comprendrait peut-être, mais pas les autres gens…

.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : SOUS LA TRAME DU MONDE**

_De tout notre groupe, j'avais toujours été le plus aventureux. _

_Depuis que les miens s'étaient installés dans la région, peu de temps auparavant, j'avais décidé que les bois seraient mon terrain de jeu – l'aire idéale pour me retirer et chasser de petits animaux, plus par jeu que par nécessité alimentaire. _

_Quand je marchais dans cette haute futaie, j'avais une vue dégagée sur plusieurs mètres. Bénies soient les forêts domaniales entretenues ! Pas un buisson, pas un taillis, pas une roche ou une souche d'arbre mort rongé par des grappes de champignons alanguissant leur chair grasse. En vain, j'aurais pu chercher de vieux troncs efflanqués renversés par la main leste d'un vent trop violent, et offrant pourtant complaisamment le gite à quelques nymphes délectables. Aucune fougère où quelque furtif rampant aurait pu se tapir pour chatouiller mes jambes nues... A mes pieds, se déroulait le moelleux tapis d'un humus saturé de craquantes feuilles rousses, de brindilles sèches et sillonné d'industrieux vers de terre… Le crépitement produit par chacune de mes foulées en était presque agréable. _

_Au fond, qu'avais-je donc à craindre dans un tel environnement ? Rien. Je savais d'instinct que j'étais vif et rapide... Mes explorations précédentes m'avaient incité à croire que les prédateurs – s'il y en avait – n'étaient pas nombreux, alors pas besoin d'être discret. Je pouvais y aller et venir comme si ce nouveau monde m'appartenait. Sur chaque tronc rugueux et crevassé, sur chaque face moussue, je pouvais apposer ma marque propre et les revendiquer au su de tous comme étant mon territoire… Je me grisais de ce nouveau continent découvert mais... j'étais jeune et sot._

_Je marchais donc des heures dans cette forêt que je trouvais presque surnaturelle car je n'en avais jamais connu de telle. Il m'avait fallu un peu de courage au début et je reconnais que j'y allais avec prudence. L'opacité de l'air était trop fine, comme s'il était plus rare. La densité de la nuit était différente avec ces points scintillants au-dessus de ma tête. J'étais si habitué à une couverture nuageuse épaisse… Même les odeurs étaient particulières et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en détourner. La pluie froide rendait l'exhalaison du pétrichor d'une intensité douceâtre quasi insupportable qui prenait à la gorge. _

_De jour, la lumière et les couleurs criardes des frondaisons mordorées s'insinuaient par tous les pores de ma peau, jusqu'à m'en rendre nauséeux. C'était un choc trop important pour ma sensibilité. Et cette rumeur persistante à toute heure… Il avait fallu que je m'y habitue._

_Je l'avoue, c'était la profusion de vie qui m'avait attiré par ici. Je l'avais sentie un jour, perspirant derrière un tronc creux qui débordait d'innocence à bloc. Des milliers de craquements, de caquètements flutés, des frottements d'élytres entêtés, l'avidité de petites créatures fouisseuses qui creusaient, bondissaient, ou au contraire s'envolaient au-delà de la canopée où tremblaient encore des petites feuilles dentelées aux grosses veines saillant d'une sève si sucrée… Curieux, j'étais allé passer une tête dans cet entrebâillement. Où étais-je donc tombé ? _

_Tous avaient fait silence pourtant alors que je m'étais avancé hors de l'ouverture. Ce havre de végétation était devenu ma retraite, le jardin secret où personne n'était réellement invité mais où j'aurais pu me faire une cabane avec de vieux rondins. _

_« Comme le Fort Byers ? » Ah voilà que cette inopportune pensée à la formulation si nette et si crue émergeait à nouveau en moi. J'avais envie d'acquiescer sans savoir pourquoi alors que, pris un par un, les mots me semblaient dénués de sens. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger sur ce que cela voulait dire. _

_Par-delà le temps, un autre cri était en train de résonner en moi. Un son étranglé, hésitant, qui ne pouvait être que celui de l'angoisse. « Un souvenir ».  
_

« Jonathan ? »

_Je me rappellerai toujours de cette rencontre. _

_Je ne voulais pas que la pensée parasite du « Fort Byers » me détourne de cette soudaine bouffée entêtante entremêlée de fleurs et de crainte. Quelque chose s'agitait sombrement en moi. Je connaissais ce cri. Il avait un sens. J'ignorais lequel mais il me parlait. Il évoquait le lien familial et la confiance… Cette petite voix intérieure tenace essayait de me détourner de cette modulation ternaire. Jo-na-than._

« Jonathan ? Où es-tu ? »

_J'ouvris grand la bouche pour humer d'où cela provenait et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Alors qu'ombre grise parmi les ombres, je contournais le cerf que j'avais abattu un peu plus tôt, je vis ce fantôme pale aux orifices béants soudain debout devant moi. Cette chose, elle aussi m'avait repéré. Elle poussa un long hululement dans la nuit. _

_Et je savais ce que ça signifiait : elle allait en rameuter d'autres de son espèce…_

_En moi, la petite voix répétait des mots que je ne comprenais qu'à moitié. « Non, non, c'est Nancy ! Non, pitié ! »._

_Pitié ? Pitié pour quoi ? Cette bête maigre avait peur mais la rage de vivre au ventre et une détermination froide qui ne me faciliteraient pas la tâche. J'ai très vite compris que ce serait elle ou moi. Et bien ça serait elle ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser alerter toute une meute, comme il y en avait eu des mois plus tôt. _

_Trois nuits durant, mon coin de nature avait été envahi de ces créatures criant et battant de la semelle, avançant en longs cordons serrés, portant des lumières agressives… Si je laissais faire, je savais qu'ils allaient revenir._

_La voix en moi insistait en geignant : « Non, non, Nancy est une fille ! On ne fait pas de mal aux filles ! »_

_J'ai regretté ce bref moment d'incertitude passé à tenter de comprendre « fille » ou « petite-amie de mon frère Jonathan ». Ce n'était qu'une créature blanche se découpant trop bien dans la noirceur des troncs. Et maintenant, ils étaient deux et moi j'étais tout seul ! J'ai levé la tête et ouvert ma bouche dont les joues s'étoilèrent largement comme celle d'une ancestrale plante carnivore... La rage remontait dans ma gorge. Mon petit espion avait permis cette situation. Dire que je l'avais laissé vivre chez moi et qu'il me remerciait de cette façon !_

_Je poussai moi aussi un long cri qui les mit tous les deux en fuite. Le vent rabattit le fumet faisandé du cerf vers moi mais l'odeur du sang frais me fit trembler d'envie et de faim. J'allais les attraper tous les deux et les dévorer pour faire taire mon petit espion. _

_Cette veule petite larve de ce monde bizarre qui se désignait sous le nom de Will Byers._

_._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : L'EMPRISE**

Sur le mélaminé collé de la porte, une seconde volée répétée plus insistante et ferme, se fit entendre et l'écrivain revint brusquement à lui au pire moment qui fût : la tête pleine de l'anticipation du Démogorgon en train de se focaliser sur Nancy qu'il se proposait de dévorer par les tripes… Will claqua des dents et se pinça fortement les joues blêmies. En vitesse, il passa une main terriblement moite sur son front et saisit la boîte de mouchoirs en papier qui trônait en évidence devant lui. Il s'essuya les doigts et la figure pour en ôter la sueur perlant au front et sous le nez.

— Will ? fit cette fois la voix de Nancy que la stagiaire en panique n'avait pas manqué d'aller chercher quand elle avait dû le trouver immobile dans sa chaise.

La porte s'entrouvrit et il vit sa tête aux courtes boucles auburn se glisser timidement dans l'ouverture. Elle avait à peine changé. Brune, piquante, vive, forte… L'une de celles qui avait le mieux réussi à faire son chemin dans le monde. Mieux que son frère Mike en tous cas. L'écrivain leva le mouchoir devant lui d'un air maladroit.

— Je crois que j'ai retiré tout le maquillage, je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à… ces trucs, admit-il avec un pauvre petit sourire piteux.

Celle qui avait été – brièvement – sa belle-sœur mais était restée toujours son amie s'approcha avec un sourire compatissant.

— Je vais arranger ça, proposa-t-elle posément en saisissant un pinceau et un poudrier.

Avec des gestes délicats, s'approcha face à lui pour opérer la petite retouche qui s'imposait. C'était la même Nancy qui avait proposé à Dustin de danser avec elle lors de son premier bal. Elle était loin la dédaigneuse petite princesse qui fronçait le nez face aux amis craignos de son petit frère… Les événements d'Hawkins avaient révélé combien elle était courageuse, presque intrépide. Eleven avait toujours été leur super-héroïne, mais que serait-il advenu d'eux tous sans la ténacité et le dévouement de femmes comme sa mère ou bien comme Nancy ?

Les « souvenirs » atroces qui venaient de lui revenir, la montraient tellement concentrée quand elle tenait la créature en joue, prête à vider son chargeur avec le renfort angoissé de Jonathan et de sa pauvre batte barbelée… Pourquoi ça n'avait pas tenu entre eux ? Il ne connaissait rien de mieux que les traumas partagés pour souder une relation durable…

Droit comme un i, Will se laissa remaquiller stoïquement puis entraîner par le bras vers la sortie. Pendant qu'ils faisaient quelques pas dans le couloir où sinuaient des câbles noirs en direction du plateau d'enregistrement, elle commenta à voix basse :

— Je suis si contente que tu aies bien voulu faire cette émission… Tu sais combien ça compte pour moi… Non pas seulement moi, pour nous tous, en fait… De pouvoir parler de tout ça sans passer pour des déments complets. Tu sais Murray Bauman, le journaliste loufoque, il avait raison depuis le début : il fallait édulcorer la vérité d'une façon acceptable… Mais toi, Will… Tu as rendu justice à tous ceux qu'on a perdus, comme personne, tu as raconté cela de la seule bonne et humaine façon...

Elle pressa brièvement l'une de ses mains et le vieil écrivain lui sourit poliment. Il était toutefois fort loin de penser la même chose et il le dit.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit-il avec une humilité timide.

— Mais si, voyons ! insista-t-elle, outrée qu'il ose penser autrement.

Will aurait aimé la croire.

Mais ce qu'il n'allait certainement pas dire dans cette interview, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait un miroir, il revoyait l'oblongue tête triomphante du Flagelleur Mental, ou celle d'un Démogorgon en lieu et place de son propre visage.

Peu importe le nombre de kilomètres qu'il pouvait mettre entre lui et ces bois maudits, où il avait vécu seul en gibier pourchassé, retranché dans la peur pendant des jours, là où sa propre maison dans la clairière n'était plus sa maison, là où son seul refuge s'était fait dérisoirement écrabouiller… Là où il avait été attrapé pour servir malgré lui d'incubateur et d'espion impuissant…

Vous pouviez sortir Will Byers de l'Upside-Down, mais pas l'Upside-Down de Will Byers… C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas lutté en prenant le nom de plume de William Hawkins. Et puis, ça sonnait toujours plus cool que « Zombie Boy ».

Car il n'était pas mort cette nuit-là dans la forêt. Ni les autres fois où le Flagelleur Mental avait presque réussi à prendre pied dans leur monde. Il n'était pas mort mais il se demandait parfois si ça n'aurait pas mieux valu. Personne ne savait trop combien il était irrévocablement lié à cette créature abominable qui l'avait littéralement habité, utilisé et avait tué et asservi des dizaines de gens. Personne ne pouvait deviner combien il craignait chaque jour de redevenir son cheval de Troie. Ses amis l'avaient tant de fois sauvé, alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple pour eux d'éliminer le maillon faible…

Oui en vérité, il avait toujours été le maillon faible de la bande. Tous les autres avaient plus ou moins réussi à tourner la page, à entrer en résilience comme on disait maintenant. Voilà, ça c'était un bon truc à dire dans son interview. _« Monsieur Hawkins, voyez-vous vos best-sellers et la fascination qu'ils suscitent comme le processus cathartique ayant facilité votre résilience ? »_

Quelle résilience ?!

Mais il sourirait à la caméra en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Il faudrait sortir une petite phrase spirituelle et amusante. Ils adoraient toujours ça, c'était vendeur et bon pour l'audience.

_« Vous savez à l'école, mes professeurs disaient toujours que j'avais une imagination débordante. Je leur ai juste prouvé qu'il y avait bien une profession où ça pouvait être utile… Vous imaginez leur tête maintenant que je gagne plus qu'eux ? »_

Sur le plateau dépouillé, Nancy l'avait accompagné jusqu'au fauteuil rouge où elle l'aida à s'installer, le repeignant hâtivement hors caméra du plat de la main, d'un geste purement maternel qui n'échappa à personne.

— Merci Nancy, ça va aller maintenant.

Il se tourna vers les sièges du public venu nombreux pour cette émission préenregistrée, cherchant à y reconnaître des visages familiers. Peut-être ceux d'anciens amis venus le soutenir. Lucas ou Dustin, peut-être ? Pour lui c'était tout de même plus une épreuve que la reconnaissance et la consécration de son prétendu « talent ».

Il cligna des yeux sous les spots azimutaux, et déglutit.

C'étaient bien des visages familiers qui l'observaient. Deux rangs entiers de Démogorgons frappaient dans leurs mains tandis que le voyant « applaudissements » restait allumé. Will se mordit la joue. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Une illusion. Il allait faire son émission normalement, et puis prendre un taxi et rentrer chez lui. Tout allait très bien se passer…

.

* * *

**Épilogue**

_Avec un long soupir de soulagement, je rejoignis la familiarité de ma demeure en lisière de forêt. Partout des lianes noires rassurantes s'étalaient possessivement sur les murs et le sol. Le mucus sombre dégoulinait des parois percées par endroit de quelques membranes luminescentes qui semblaient animés de respiration. Je me traînai jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour tourner le robinet jusqu'à ce que crachote un flux maronnasse et putride où je m'abreuvai goulument. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je me sentais presque à nouveau moi-même. Je me sentais fort et mieux que jamais._

_Mais lorsque j'ouvris mes sens, je fus pris d'un sentiment d'horreur en découvrant le visage d'un garçonnet qui me fixait avec des yeux si noirs. Quelle invention horrible que les yeux… Comment pouvait-on avoir des yeux sur le visage ?_

_Depuis que j'étais entré dans cette forêt de malheur pour y rencontrer ces créatures de cauchemar qu'étaient les humains, j'étais investi. Notre Mère avait eu tort, l'obstination ne rendait pas son plan meilleur. Il ne fallait rien en apprendre et laisser ces choses haves aimant le sucre, à tout jamais enfermées dans leur monde. Par sa faute, je craignais de perdre un peu plus de vue mes objectifs et ma santé mentale. La présence aliène constante à laquelle elle s'abreuvait pour sa vengeance nous contaminait tous. Et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de donner le change. J'étais seul à réaliser que le pouvoir des mots de cette créature ne faisait que m'enchaîner chaque jour encore davantage. Agrippé à mon lavabo, je ne voyais plus comment repousser l'évidence._

_Le visage horrible et vieillissant de Will Byers que je continuais à voir dans le miroir me narguait toujours. Et un jour, je savais qu'il aurait raison de moi._

_._

FIN

.

* * *

**Note**

[1] Référence interne au fandom. La petite sœur de Lucas Sinclair s'appelle Erica. Elle fait une fois référence au fait que son prénom est très proche d'America et que pour cette raison bien sûr qu'elle était prête à faire quelque chose pour son pays. Étant donné que l'histoire se passe de nos jours "America" ne peut être qu'une descendante, aimablement prise en stage par Nancy. :-)

Pour information j'ai regardé la série en VO sous-titrée donc je ne suis pas toujours sûre des terminologies en vigueur dans le fandom français.


End file.
